


Moving Closer

by LitGal



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Phone Sex, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitGal/pseuds/LitGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are having some fun at home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Closer

Tickling:

 

"Give it up, Chief, I’m not telling you," Jim said firmly as he came in the door to the loft and went to put his gun away. If he didn't, he was going to shoot Sandburg.

"Oh man, just give me a hint here, something to work with."

"Not happening."

"Come on, Jim, you know you want to."

"If it would shut you up, I would love to blab about Simon's secret, but it's Simon's secret and I'm not saying any more than that," Jim said firmly as he crossed his arms and glared. Blair promptly made a pout face at him.

"It's not working. Save it for the donut girl," Jim growled.

"Aw, Jimbo's jealous. You know I only have eyes for you," Blair promised as he bounced over and slapped Jim on the ass. Jim raised an eyebrow at his lover.

"I'm still not telling you."

"I'm so going to torture it out of you, man. Save yourself the agony of defeat and just tell me," Blair said as he headed for the kitchen and started pulling food out of the refrigerator. Jim knew he was in trouble when Blair pulled out red meat and real butter.

"Bribing me with clogged arteries is not getting me to talk. I was trained by the Rangers to withstand bribery and torture." Jim talked over his shoulder as he headed up to their second floor bedroom. Blair quickly followed, a cooking spoon in hand.

"Come on. You can't let me walk into that meeting tomorrow not knowing what's going on. I mean, obviously they aren't pulling my observer pass or something because I am assuming that Simon wouldn't smile about that. Or at least I think that was a smile. It might have been gas. Or a grimace. But help me out here."

"No. No way."

"I bet I can make you talk," Blair sing-songed, and he waved the spoon at the same time, which made him look a little demented actually.

"I bet you can't," Jim countered, throwing down the gauntlet. Sure enough, Blair's look turned calculating and now when he moved forward, he had a dangerous roll to his gate that told Jim that this was a man who was going to do whatever it took to get his information. "Do your worst, Chief."

Blair's opening move was predictable, a hand untucking Jim's shirt and sliding up to stroke Jim's abs. Jim countered with a hard kiss on Blair's full mouth, his hand tangling with Blair's curls and his tongue invading Blair's mouth until Blair squirmed with need. Slowly, Jim pulled back and was pleased to see that Blair was in far worse shape than he was.

"So, are you really planning on denying me sex until I talk?" Jim pulled his shirt off, and Blair swallowed heavily.

"No fucking way. Man, I don't play those sorts of games with relationships. So totally bad for the karma."

"Really? Then what was your big plan for getting the information out of me?" Jim asked as he tugged on the bottom of Blair's shirt, but Blair wasn't cooperating.

Blair didn't answer. What he did do was run a finger lightly over the skin just under Jim's underarm. Jim went to knock Blair's hand away, and Blair attacked on the other side, tickling a little harder this time, and Jim's skin twitched and he started breathing fast.

"Hey!" Jim protested as he backed up a step, but Blair was right there, and when Jim's arms went wide to keep from falling, Blair got in a double tickle that sent Jim collapsing backwards onto the bed. As soon as Jim landed, Blair was on top of him, straddling his hips and the tickling now started in earnest. Jim defended an underarm only to have Blair catch him low on the waist on the opposite side, he tried to roll to defend the side, and Blair caught him in that spot just under his shoulder blade. And with every failed attempt to defend himself, Jim was weakening as laughter robbed him of his oxygen.

"Talk!" Blair said as he completed a complicated maneuver that made Jim suspect his guide had four arms to tickle so much skin at once.

"No," Jim gasped as he ineffectually shoved at Blair and tried to pull himself up the bed only to collapse in laughter. His muscles were getting sore, and his cock was quickly starting to take offense at how little attention it was getting, but Blair just kept on going. Jim was caught between forced laughter and moans of need as his cock hardened.

"Talk! What is Simon going to tell me tomorrow?"

Jim tried to roll, and found himself on one side, with an arm pinned under him, and Blair mercilessly tickled the vulnerable side.

"Alright! Alright!" Jim gasped, and Blair stopped, both hands held in the tickle-ready position above Jim's side. "He got the commissioner to approve a consultant's position for you. Thirty hours a week, no benefits, thirty dollars an hour."

"He... what?" Blair sat back, clearly stunned, and Jim chose that moment to counter attack. Grabbing his lover, he flipped him and then pinned him to the bed.

"And since you seem to have worked me into a state of uncontrolled lust, what do you say you do something about that," Jim suggested as he slowly unbuttoned Blair's shirt.

"That turn you on?" Blair asked with a devilish grin. "Oh man, I would have tortured you for information a long time ago if I'd known that worked. Of course it actually is a form of asphix—" Jim shut him up by simply kissing the man hard enough that Blair's brain scrambled and all the blood went south. When he felt an erection as hard as his own pressing back, he sat up and stripped as fast as he could. Blair was right there with him, only not going nearly as quickly as he got tangled in his own pants.

While Jim grabbed the condoms and lube, Blair tried to sort out his pants and shoes so that he actually could get naked.

"Play you for it," Blair said when he saw the supplies. "And no fair using your senses."

"Chief, I'm a sentinel, not a psychic. On three." Jim made a fist and counted off. He went with scissors; Blair came up with rock.

"Ha!" Blair said as he grabbed the condom and ripped it open.

"Show off," Jim complained as Blair popped the condom in his mouth and then bent over to roll the condom while teasing Jim with that warm mouth. By the time Blair came up, Jim was ready to just pound into his partner. Instead he lubed two fingers and quickly reached around to slip them into Blair and loosen him up just enough that they wouldn't cause any damage. "Ride or get pounded?" Jim asked, his voice tight with need because he'd already dialed down to a two during the condom performance, and he still needed to come. Now.

"Get pounded," Blair answered enthusiastically as he flopped onto his back and spread his legs.

"Slut," Jim said affectionately.

"Says the man with way more sexual partners than me. I think they call you a boy whore."

"Never got paid," Jim said before he grabbed the base of his cock and slammed into Blair. Blair arched his back and finally stopped talking as he writhed and held onto the railing for all he was worth, begging for more with every thrust until Jim finally took mercy and grabbed Blair's cock. Two pumps, and Blair orgasmed, splattering himself with semen as his ass tightened around Jim and Jim quickly came inside Blair.

Silently bemoaning the need to pull out before the condom was compromised, Jim slid back and carefully pulled the condom off before depositing it in the trash can that had mysteriously relocated to a spot right next to their bed. Only then could Jim collapse next to his lover and just lay soaking up all that warmth.

"Oh man, Simon's going to pay me," Blair whispered reverently, his hand coming up to wrap around Jim's waist.

"That's nothing. He's going to kill me," Jim pointed out. Blair turned his head and gave a huge smile.

"I'll protect you with my tickle hand," Blair offered with a wink. Jim couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Blair going after Simon like that. But then he thought about where it had just led and the smile vanished.

"Oh no you won't. The tickling stays home, Chief," he said firmly as he let his head rest on his pillow. Blair shifted around to get his head on Jim's shoulder.

"It always will, man. Always," Blair promised.  


 

 

Barebacking:

 

"And how is the official consultant to Major Crimes and Homicide tonight?" Jim asked as Blair came through the door.

"Oh man, that is wild. I just taught my last class ever. No more trying to balance grading and dissertation and riding along with you. I mean, I'll miss the students, but I never again have to listen to the snickers when we get into alternative marriage rituals. Did you know that East Malaysia brides and grooms would go for three days without pooping to try and ensure healthy kids?"

Jim looked at Blair with a fair amount of horror. There were just some things that really should not be known. Blair quickly figured out his expression and glared back. "Ha, ha. Fine, so you're on the students' side on that one, but think about it. A young person who can't fast that long or hold it is probably physically weakened. It's not such a bad custom."

"Right," Jim said as he went back to tending the stir fry.

"You're such a dick," Blair complained.

"You like dick," Jim countered, and he was rewarded with an elaborate eyeroll as Blair headed upstairs to change.

The topic changed over dinner, focusing on the latest Major Crimes case and the asshole in Homicide who seemed to be making a career out of making fun of Blair's hair. Even though Jim wanted to pound the guy into the ground, he was proud of the fact that he was backing off until Blair handled it or asked for help.

They were curled on the couch watching Indiana Jones before Blair came back to the idea of rituals. "Man, that is so not realistic," he scoffed.

"Never thought it was, Chief."

"Hollywood treats rituals like they're some sort of weird thing that exists in other cultures, but our lives are defined by ritual."

"Are you sure you're not going to miss teaching, Sandburg?" Jim asked as he ruffled his partner's hair.

"Yeah, yeah. I can just torture you with this stuff when I feel the need to pound information into someone's head."

"Great." Jim looked down at Blair and pretty much gave up on the movie. That look meant that Blair had something important rattling around in his head. "I look forward to the years of lectures ahead of me," Jim offered sarcastically. Blair gave him another odd look.

"Rituals totally define our lives. High school graduation, college graduation, the first day of boot camp, police academy graduation, cop of the year ceremonies. Man, it's all ritual. And those are just the public rituals. I mean, the social rules about bringing your significant other home to meet the family, man, now that's a ritual worthy of several papers."

"Uh huh."

"And every subgroup has its own culture. In the S&M culture, a bandana out of a back pocket can announce your sexual preference and positions, and lesbians have a long tradition of having Boston marriages which even conservative communities tended to accept as far back as the 1800's when male homosexuality was totally taboo."

"Chief?"

"What?" Blair asked as he looked up at Jim with troubled blue eyes.

"What do you mean, 'what'? Chief, you have to speak English here if you want me to follow."

"Just talking rituals," Blair hurried to say as he held his hands out in surrender.

"I'm all in favor of the right rituals," Jim said as he tried to verbally poke Blair into saying something that made sense. Instead Blair just rubbed his face.

"Man, this is like way harder than I thought."

"Blair, now you're worrying me. Just say it." Jim tightened his hand around Blair's arm as fear started to crawl into his belly.

"Hey, no need to worry. I was just wondering... Okay, I suck at this. Look, I thought maybe we could have a ritual tonight, but I'm fucking this up, and you're freaking, and maybe we should just call this quits."

"I'm not freaking," Jim said in a low voice.

"Oh, of course not. Right."

"Sandburg," Jim just about growled.

"I don't want to use condoms," Blair blurted out, and Jim let go of his arm.

"Wait. You're tying yourself up in knots over barebacking?" Jim asked, sure he had missed something along the way.

"Hey, it's a major ritual in gay relationships." Blair popped up off the couch and started pacing. "Post-AIDS, offering to have sex without protection is like huge. It's the wedding ring. It's the marriage without a pre-nup because you are so offering to go down with the ship. Your partner cheats, and you have like zero protection, so yeah, this is major. And I know with the department health checks, we're both clean, but if we go bareback, there just isn't room to go outside the relationship, you know?"

Jim got off the couch and went over to stand in front of Blair. "Yeah, I know," Jim said quietly as he let his hand rest against Blair's cheek. He could see the fear now, and he didn't know if it was fear of this commitment or fear that Jim would reject the commitment.

"Chief, I committed to you the first time we had sex. I wouldn't ever go outside our relationship, so as far as I'm concerned, this ritual is only us recognizing what I already feel." Blair looked up at him, his lower lip caught between his teeth. "I'll play you," Jim offered as he held out his fist. "Count of three." This time Blair chose paper and Jim took scissors.

Blair swallowed. "Are you sure, man?"

"Totally," Jim said, borrowing one of Blair's own words. Blair gave him a brilliant grin and Jim pulled him toward the bedroom. "However, I'm way too old to be doing it on the couch. Besides, we'll leave stains."

"You're thinking about stains? Now?"

"One of us has to," Jim pointed out as they reached the top of the stairs.

"So, ride or get pounded?" Blair asked as he swallowed.

"Get pounded," Jim quickly answered as he lay in the middle of the bed. Blair was nervous; Jim could feel tiny tremors in his hands as he prepped Jim. But his eyes were dilated near black with desire. Jim just lay there, and slowly edged his dials up, not responsible for anything other than enjoying the pounding. Putting his feet flat on the bed, he waited as Blair prepped him more than usual. By now, Jim normally would have told Blair to get the lead out, but tonight was ritual, so he just sank into the feeling of Blair touching him. A hot hand rested against his thigh. Hot fingers were filling him. Jim dialed up touch and he could feel Blair's breath against his neck and the pulse throbbing through Blair's skin.

"If I'm not careful, this is going to be the shortest ritual ever," Blair said with a self-deprecating grin.

"Then we'll just have to do it again." Jim smiled back. "And again and again until we get it right."

"I can go for that," Blair smiled and then he positioned himself between Jim's legs. Jim lifted his hips and Blair pressed forward slowly. Jim groaned and dialed touch up another notch. Sex always meant the subtle drag of plastic against skin, the suffocating feeling of pores that couldn't open as latex smothered them, the smell that reminded him of old Barbies clinging to his nose. Sex always had that undercurrent of something artificial running just below the surface, but this... this was heaven.

Jim threw his head back and gasped as skin slid against skin. He could feel Blair's heart beating slightly faster than his own. He could feel every pore and bump as Blair's cock filled him. A hot hand touched Jim's cock, and Jim arched his back and viciously twisted the touch dial down before he came all over himself before Blair had even gotten all the way in. His sense of smell went spinning out of control, and Jim could smell the pheromones and sweat, the raw need.

Blair made a noise and started pulling back, and Jim tightened his ass, trying to hold onto that connection.

"Fuck, I can't hold on if you do that," Blair warned, but the words floated past Jim without actually leaving any sense or meaning behind. He was too lost in the feeling of finally connecting. Blair pushed in a little harder the second time and then he picked up a pattern of slowly more forceful thrusts until Jim couldn't take it anymore and he came with a low cry.

Jim could feel his own semen splatter across his chest and neck, and then he felt Blair's semen wash into him. Arching his back, he gasped at the feeling of Blair, still in him, waiting as his cock softly softened and slipped free on its own. They didn't have to rush it to protect the integrity of a condom. Blair eventually did fall away, and then the man lay next to Jim, breathing heavy.

"Oh man. I fucking love ritual."

"Me too, Chief," Jim agreed sleepily. "Me, too."  


 

 

Phone Sex:

 

Jim: Hello?

Blair: Hey, we're done for the day.

Jim: Are you having fun over there?

Blair: You're giving me shit? I'm stuck over here listening to three hour lectures, and you're giving me shit. You're a sweetheart, Jim.

Jim: This is part of working a real job, Chief.

Blair: I know that. It doesn't make is suck any less. Man, I should be home with you. I'm your partner.

Jim: And you're the consultant to Major Crimes. Police conventions will be your life for a while, Chief. At least until you do your hours in hell and someone in personnel takes pity on you.

Blair: Very funny. If I were learning something, this might be worth it, but my hotel is full of drunk cops, Jim. Drunk. And not funny drunk, either. Anthropologists are way more fun when they're plastered.

Jim: You are anyway. You're a riot.

Blair: Ha. Ha.

Jim: Chief?

Blair: What?

Jim: I miss you, too.

Blair: Oh man. This is the weird part.

Jim: What? That I miss you?

Blair: No. How much I miss you. Naomi raised me to be independent, to detach with love. I obviously wasn't listening because two nights away and I just feel like shit.

Jim: Me too, Chief.

Blair: Are the senses okay?

Jim: Yeah, the senses are fine. Jim the man is missing his partner.

Blair: No fucking joke. You know, I was laying here masturbating last night, and I couldn't even finish the deed. It's like my penis just decided that if you weren't here, it wasn't worth having an orgasm.

Jim: That's an odd compliment.

Blair: Yeah, well, take it however you want it. My cock likes you better than me. And if you're laughing at me, you're going to end up with some serious time with the tickle hand.

Jim: I'm laughing with you, Chief, not at you.

Blair: I'm not laughing.

Jim: There is that. But I'm actually laughing because the same thing happened to me last night.

Blair: Oh man, do you think it's something sentinel related?

Jim: I think I just miss having my partner in our bed.

Blair: Yeah, me too. I want to be able to look over and see that ripped stomach of yours, to trace the muscles with my fingers and feel your skin twitch when I hit a sensitive spot. I want to lay there and watch your cock slowly harden as I trail fingers over your bare skin.

Jim: I want to run my fingers through your hair and then pull you close for a long kiss. And while I'm kissing you, I'll reach up and stroke my thumb over your nipple and feel the skin harden and the nipple ring raise up.

Blair: Well I want to taste your body, the sweat salt flavoring each lick as I taste my way down your chest and then to a thigh. You'll groan and wish I would taste your cock, but I'll avoid that, just to tease you. Instead I'll settle in and start sucking that tender spot just inside your thigh. I'll suck until a mark appears and then, even if no one can see it, when we're sitting at work I'll know I left a mark on you.

Jim: But then you'd stare at it, and if you're staring at my crotch, I think we'd be confirming the rumors.

Blair: Who cares? I just know that I'd have a mark on you, and the very fact that you're physically strong enough to break me into pieces but you still let me mark you... man, that's hot.

Jim: Well, once you've marked me, I assume you do get around to my poor cock.

Blair: Totally man. I would suck that thing like a lollipop. I fucking love sucking your cock, and when you came, I'd suck until every last bit was out.

Jim: And then I'd flip you over onto your back and I'd reach down and finger the slit and watch as you started squirming. I'd move down and take you in my mouth, but I would feel the individual cells contract as you got ready to go, and I'd pull back. I'd do that four or five times until you writhed on the bed and begged me for mercy, and then I'd finally let you come as I sucked you through to the end.

Blair: Oh fuck yeah

Jim: And then I'd pull you close and curl around you so we could get some sleep.

Blair: Fuck

Jim: And then I'd have to spit out some hairs.

Blair: Way to ruin the mood, asshole.

Jim: Yeah, well I finished. Actually, I made a mess on the couch, and the upholstery cleaning is coming out of your paycheck.

Blair: Hey, I'm nowhere near that stain. And I finished too, thank you very much for caring about me over here by myself.

Jim: I could hear you finish, Chief. You're not quiet.

Blair: Oh... yeah. Man, I have three more days of this fucking conference. Three days.

Jim: So, I'll call you tomorrow night?

Blair: Totally. I'll be here.

Jim: And I'll make sure to put a sheet or something over the couch. I love you, Chief.

Blair: I love you, too, Jim. Be safe. Bye.

Jim: Night, Chief

 

[Read Readers' Comments](http://lit-gal.livejournal.com/238194.html)


End file.
